No eres el que conocí
by ZoeyOkami
Summary: La Universidad, el sueño de muchos, la pesadilla de otros. En el caso de Eric Cartman, quiere ser la envidia de todos sus compañeros y eso lo lleva a hacer muchas cosas que jamás se hubiese imaginado.
1. Amor' a primera vista

**Advertencias:**

-Contiene yaoi/shonen ai.

-Los personajes no me pertenecen.

-Aún no sé cuantos capítulos serán, pero no creo que se alargue mucho, aparte son cortos. (:

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ****'Amor' a primera vista**

Era el primer día en la Universidad, sí, habían pasado ya algunos años en South Park, y ya era momento de que cada uno escogiera el camino que tomaría su vida. Por ejemplo, Eric Cartman decidió estudiar política, ya que seguía con sus ideas de Nazista, su sueño era ser como uno de sus grandes ídolos, Adolfo Hitler, y tenía la estúpida idea de que estudiando eso, llegaría a ser como él algún día. Quería ser el orgullo de su madre, ser alguien conocido, poderoso y respetado, pero sobre todo seguir la ideología de un Nazi, el exterminio de los enemigos políticos y personas consideradas racialmente inferiores, como los judíos o negros.

En el caso de Stan Marsh y Kyle Broflovski, optaron por estudiar algo que a ambos les gustara, ya que no querían separarse uno de otro, así que entraron a Mantenimiento de Computadoras, era algo que a ambos le apasionaba y tenían planeado que al terminar de estudiar, juntos pondrían su taller para arreglar los equipos de cómputo. Extrañamente, aunque ya estuvieran más grandes, su amistad seguía siendo tan fuerte, como cuando eran niños. En ningún momento dejaron de frecuentarse, siempre convivieron y cada día el cariño que se tenía uno de otro iba creciendo, al igual que ellos. Stan en todo ese tiempo no había terminado su relación con Wendy Testaburger, por más que quería deshacerse de ella, por una u otra razón volvían a estar juntos, era un lazo imposible de romper.

Lamentablemente Kenny McCormick no pudo entrar a la Universidad, debido a su posición económica le era imposible pagarse una carrera profesional, lo cual no era del todo malo, ya que lo veía del lado positivo: no tendría que sufrir más por tareas y trabajos escolares, aunque tuvo que buscarse un trabajo para aportar dinero a su casa.

Ése día, Eric se había arreglado lo más atractivo posible, como era el primer día, tenía que dar una buena impresión, porque no sólo vería a los de su facultad, también podría conocer a los de las demás. Llevaba una camisa de de color rojo, una corbata amarilla, sus pantalones color café y unos guanteletes de color amarillo también, en su brazo izquierdo tenía una insignia del símbolo nazi, ya que estaba orgulloso de serlo. Su cabello seguía siendo del mismo tono de café, era largo, su flequillo podía cubrirle completamente la frente y parte de las cejas. Caminaba por el patio, alzando el pecho mientras se acomodaba la corbata, veía de reojo a las personas que se encontraba, tratando de darles la menor importancia, en su rostro se pintaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero solo por unos segundos, ésta se borró cuando vio a lo lejos caminando al judío y su mejor amigo, estaban dirigiéndose hacia él.

'_¿Ese es el judío?, bah, mi día ha sido arruinado, aunque yo podría…' _–Pensó, mientras se acercaba más a ellos.

-¡Hey Stan!- Lo saludó, luego volteó a ver a Kyle e hizo una expresión de asco. –Hola judío, ¿por qué será que cuando te veo siento que se me revuelve el estomago y siento ganas de vomitar?

-Gordo culón, podrías aprovechar esas ganas de vomitar para adelgazar, pero claro, esa grasa te llegó al cerebro y no te deja pensar. – Le respondió molesto, mientras volteaba hacia otro lado y resopló. –Se ve que no has cambiado en nada.

Cartman parpadeó varias veces y sonrió con una falsa dulzura.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte, Kyle. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, por lo menos podrías ser amable conmigo, ¿no crees? - Soltó una pequeña risa, mientras se acomodaba su insignia nazi.

Al ver esa placa, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de total disgusto, era lógico que Eric hacía eso solo para molestarlo, no tenía ninguna necesidad de mover su insignia, solo quería que Kyle la viera para que se intimidara o simplemente se sintiera mal.

-Con permiso, se me hace tarde para ir a clases. – Ignoró el comentario de Eric. –Te veo de rato, Stan.

Realmente el carácter fuerte del judío contra Cartman no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía sin soportar los comentarios sarcásticos de él y su simple presencia era como un trago amargo. Eran 'amigos' pero jamás se llevaron del todo bien.

-Oh sí, bueno. – El pelinegro solo vio como su amigo se retiraba del lugar, como siempre, no tenía mucho que decir cuando se peleaban, era algo usual para él soportar los gritos de ambos.

-Vamos Stan, no pasa nada, ya sabes que Kyle siempre se ha comportado como toda una zorra. - Puso una mano en su cabeza, como señal de apoyo o algo por el estilo, pero Stan simplemente rechazó el gesto y se hizo un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Has visto a Kenny? ¿Crees que haya logrado entrar?

Eric intentó aguantar la risa, pero era imposible al escuchar tal barbaridad, ¿quién aparte de Stan tenía la esperanza de que ese pobre pudiese seguir estudiando? Sonaba muy estúpido, sobre todo viniendo de él, que era el más 'normal' y con más criterio de los cuatro. No pudo más y soltó la carcajada, lo que provocó que varias personas que estaban ahí voltearan a verlos. Puso una mano debajo de su ojo, simulando que se limpiaba las lágrimas, de una forma burlista.

-¡Por favor! ¡¿Estás hablando en serio? Es obvio que ese pobre muy apenas sobrevive, así que dudo mucho que…

No completó su oración, porque aunque estuviese hablando con el pelinegro, podía observar perfectamente lo que pasaba en su alrededor. Se quedó sin palabras cuando vio pasar a una señorita hermosa, no era muy alta, pero era ideal para la estatura de Eric, su piel era tan blanca y delicada que parecía de porcelana, sus facciones eran tan femeninas y su figura estaba muy bien definida, ojos azules y cabello rubio, largo y bien cuidado. Jamás había visto algo igual, simplemente se quedó anonadado y no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada.

Stan se sorprendió, ya que era extraño que Eric no continuara con sus insultos hacia Kenny, así que también volteó y vio a la chica, pero sin darle tanta importancia como el gordo, pasó una mano por enfrente de él para que reaccionara.

-¡¿V-viste eso? – Preguntó mientras lo tomaba de los hombros con desesperación, pero sin despegar la mirada de la joven. -Wow, es tan digna de mí.

Su compañero rodó los ojos y suspiró. La chica se iba alejando cada vez más, hasta que llegó a un edificio de tres pisos y subió las escaleras de éste. Casi la perdía de vista, se notaba algo apurada.

-¡No puedo perder más el tiempo! ¡Adiós Stan! – Hizo a un lado al chico con cierta brusquedad y corrió detrás de ella.

'_Retiro lo dicho, ¡éste ha sido el mejor de los días!'_ –Pensaba con cierta emoción, mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente.

La chica se llegó al último piso, por lo tanto el gordo hizo lo mismo, aunque estaba ya algo agitado, no tenía la condición física para correr de esa manera, pero eso no le importó, él tenía que averiguar en qué carrera estaba y qué estudiaba, para luego ir a buscarla, se escabullía por los pasillos para no ser visto. Ella por fin entró a un salón y se sentó en un banco de atrás, en la esquina, muy cercano a la ventana del otro extremo. Solo se podían escuchar algunos chiflidos y piropos de los hombres que estaban dentro, Eric estaba afuera escuchando la falta de respeto a su supuesta futura novia. No pudo dejarlo así y se asomó por la ventana.

Dentro del aula, las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco, no había ninguna señal de suciedad, era algo extraño ya que solo había hombres, aquella chica era la única del sexo opuesto. En el escritorio del salón había un robot a medio construir, podían notar los cables saliendo de la máquina. Eric sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces, volteó a ver la puerta del salón para leer con mucha claridad: 'Robótica' y bufó, ya que era muy obvio que esa era una clase referente a eso.

'_¿Pero qué hace ella aquí?'_ –Se preguntó extrañado, ya que era algo inusual que una mujer tan femenina como ella no haya elegido entrar a diseño de modas o algo por el estilo.

–Bah, no importa, luego vendré a buscarla.

Se le hacía tarde para sus clases, así que tuvo que retirarse de ahí, orgulloso de haber encontrado el salón de esa señorita, su físico le había atraído demasiado. Eric no era del tipo de personas que se enamoraban, eso era para maricas, estaba lo suficientemente consciente que solo era su físico por lo que la buscaría, él tenía que causar una gran impresión con sus amigos, que se sorprendieran al ver que él si pudo conseguir una novia hermosa, que su peso no era un impedimento para ello y dejar al judío con los ojos cuadrados, porque él era un solterón, en todo ese tiempo jamás había tenido una novia y cuando intentaba acercarse a una, sus intentos eran un fracaso total.

* * *

Aquí termina el primer capítulo! muchas gracias por leerme :'D

Dejen review y lean el siguiente capítulo, es donde se pone más emocionante la cosa haha.

¡Saludos!


	2. Identidad

**Notas:**

El profesor es un personaje inventado, ya que se me hacía algo estúpido poner a la Srita. Garrison.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ****Identidad**

El día no había llegado a su fin, la chica jamás se dio cuenta de que Eric la siguió hasta la puerta de su aula, era algo distraída e iba pensando en otras cosas, lo que dirían los demás, sí, en verdad le ponía nerviosa eso. ¿Pero porqué? Si era hermosa, estar rodeada de chicos tal vez podría ser un beneficio para ella, podría conseguir dinero, tal vez hasta que hicieran las tareas por ella, los jóvenes de su edad solían ser así, hacían cualquier cosa por llevarse una chica a la cama.

En ese mismo instante estaba tratando de ignorar los cortejos de un chico que se sentó a su lado, hacia todo por no escucharlo y simplemente no le respondía a nada de lo que le preguntaba, hasta que fue salvada por su maestro. El profesor Trey, que entró al salón de clases callando a todos, tenía la voz muy fuerte, al igual que su carácter, estaba bastante alto, intimidaba bastante, delgado, de tez blanca, ojos y cabello oscuro, pero no parecía una mala persona, al contrario, tenía algo que, aunque hablara con mucha firmeza, se notaba que se podía confiar en él. Se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca del escritorio, movió el robot que estaba ahí, comentando algunas cosas acerca de él, mientras sacaba una lista, donde estaban todos los alumnos anotados. Sólo quería cerciorarse de que todos estuviesen presentes.

Por una extraña razón, en la mente de la chica vagaba el pensamiento de que fue una mala idea entrar a la Universidad, quería salir del salón, pero aún así ponía cierta atención mientras su profesor pasaba asistencia, escuchaba los nombres masculinos de todos sus compañeros y el de 'ella' no fue la excepción.

-Leopold Stotch. – Pasaron solo unos segundos para que el profesor volviera a repetir el nombre. -¿Stotch? ¿Si se encuentra aquí?

-P-p-presente. - Respondió con mucha dificultad mientras levantaba su brazo derecho para ser identificada, sus piernas temblaban y aunque su voz fuera femenina, no se comparaba a la de una mujer, pero el maestro no le tomó mucha importancia, solo volvió a bajar la cabeza y siguió tomando asistencia.

En efecto, esa hermosa chica era Leopold 'Butters' Stotch, ¿por fin había _salido del closet_? De pequeño había tenido problemas con la bicuriosidad y el travestismo, pero ¿llegar a tanto?

Butters estaba harto de ocultar lo que era, él terminó por aceptar que disfrutaba mil veces más usar ropa de chica, comportarse como una chica, que todos lo vieran como una chica, aunque eso era imposible, ya que ahora todos se dieron cuenta que era todo lo contrario a una. Sus padres dieron un grito al cielo cuando se enteraron de la situación de su único y bien portado hijo, por un momento quisieron correrlo de la casa, pero no podían dejar que su 'bebé' vagara solo en las calles como si fuese un animal. Por varios meses, no hizo más que encerrarse en su habitación todo el día y sólo salía en las madrugadas para comer sin ser visto por sus papás, ya que tardaron mucho en adaptarse a ello, siempre habían sido muy estrictos con él, jamás lo dejaban equivocarse, explorar nuevas cosas solo y ser él mismo, tenía que ser una sombra de lo que sus padres quería que fuera, a él siempre le atrajeron más los niños que las niñas y estaba completamente seguro que era homosexual. Para él, ir a la Universidad vestido así, había sido un gran logro, pero también una gran presión, porque le apasionaba la robótica, pero era técnicamente imposible estudiar ahí rodeado de tantos hombres que seguro lo discriminarían, sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo haciéndolo, pero quiso arriesgarse.

Sintió las miradas de todos sus compañeros dirigiéndose hacia él, era algo lógico, ya que era un poco, no, muy inusual, que una chica se llamara Leopold. Empezaron a decirse cosas en secreto unos a otros, mientras lo miraban con mucha sorpresa, estaban peor que unas niñas chismosas y eso lo ponía bastante incomodo, sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse, era tan marica que le pasaba eso muy seguido, bajó la mirada y esperó con ansias que todo eso terminara.

Cuando el profesor terminó de tomar asistencia y explicar el curso, llegó la hora de que todos se retiraran, lo cual iluminó la mirada de Butters. Tomó su mochila, que era de Hello Kitty, uno de sus personajes preferidos, y esperó a que todos se levantaran y caminaran hacia la puerta, quería ser el último para no ser cuestionado, pero no corrió con suerte, ya que el profesor lo detuvo.

-¡Leopold! – Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Al momento de escuchar su nombre, lo volteó a ver y no tuvo más que dirigirse hacia él.

-¿Sí, profesor?

-Trata de no sentirte incomodo, quiero que nos llevemos bien en el curso. – Le sonrió y lo tomó de los hombros para animarlo, le conmovió mucho la forma en que Butters se comportaba y sentía.

-G-gracias. – Ahí estaban otra vez, sus mejillas sonrojadas, no podía ocultar cuando algo lo apenaba y lo peor era que se veía realmente tierno. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y por fin salió del aula, suspirando de alivio.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad del rubio no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que afuera lo estaba esperando el mismísimo Eric Cartman, por un momento le pidió a Dios que no fuese él, pero era imposible confundirlo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha intensidad, no era por amor o algo parecido, era por los nervios que le causaba ver a uno de sus ex compañeros cerca de él.

'_¿Me habrá reconocido?' _– Pensaba el rubio estúpidamente, porque era lógico que no lo reconoció, Eric no buscaría a Butters para recuperar su amistad. Pasó una mano por su cara tratando de esconderla, se dio la media vuelta y caminó del lado contrario de donde estaba el gordo.

-¡Hey espera! – Lo tomó del brazo, antes de que se alejara, deteniéndolo. –Soy Eric Cartman. – Dijo con una reluciente sonrisa y movió levemente su cabeza, tratando de poner su mejor ángulo, esperando alguna respuesta.

Butters no podía responderle, iba a reconocer su voz, porque aunque hace mucho que no convivían, en algún momento de su vida, lo hicieron y bastante, no creía que el gordo tuviera el intelecto de un gusano como para no identificar su voz, así que no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza y sonreírle de la misma manera.

-¿Te ayudo con tu mochila? – Antes de que le respondiera, él mismo ayudó a que se quitara la mochila del hombro, la cargó y caminó por el pasillo, rumbo a las escaleras. El rubio simplemente lo siguió, no podía dejar que el gordo se llevara sus libros.

–Me pareces una persona interesante, ¿sabes?, te vi de lejos, con mi grupo de amigos, já claro, porque yo tengo muchos amigos. –Tosió varias veces, aclarándose la garganta. -Dijeron cosas de ti que no me gustaron para nada, muchos piropos y esas cosas, yo les dije que no era mi estilo, así que vengo a pedirte una disculpa de parte de ellos, por ser tan maricas y faltarte así al respeto.

Era más que obvio que Eric en verdad no era así, estaba queriendo apantallar a la supuesta chica hermosa, pero Leopold siempre había sido muy inocente y hasta la fecha lo seguía siendo, siempre había caído en sus bromas y manipulaciones, podía hacer y deshacer con él, porque siempre hacía lo que él le pedía. Creyó en sus palabras, tal vez había cambiado y de verdad sus disculpas fueron sinceras, de verdad tenía ese gran grupo de amigos que le faltaron al respeto, de verdad estaba ahí únicamente para disculparse. No se daba cuenta que las sonrisas y movimientos de Eric eran coqueteos.

-D-disculpas aceptadas. – Después de estas palabras, se tapó la boca con ambas manos, ya que por ningún motivo debía hablar, pero se le olvidó.

-Que linda voz tienes.

Qué estúpido era Cartman, la voz era idéntica a la que tenía en el pasado y no se dio cuenta. Terminaron de bajar las escaleras y llegaron al patio, dónde era el momento en que ambos debían separarse para irse a casa.

-¿Por lo menos puedo tener el honor de saber tu nombre?

-M-Marjorine… - Fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente y precisamente antes, Eric lo había bautizado con ese nombre para hacerse pasar por chica.

-Vaya, realmente todo lo tuyo, es lindo. ¿En qué edificio estás quedándote a dormir?

-En el número cinco.

-¿Tu compañero de habitación es un hombre?

-N-no… no tengo compañero de habitación.

El instituto tenía habitaciones para todos los alumnos que estudiasen ahí, ya que estaba lejos de lo que comúnmente era South Park y también tenían estudiantes de intercambio. Cada facultad tenía dos edificios, uno para clases y otro donde se encontraban los dormitorios, había una sala común donde todos los alumnos del instituto podían convivir, sin importar el edificio en que estuviesen, al igual que el comedor, era uno enorme para todos. Los cuartos se repartían para dos alumnos, ya que las instalaciones no eran lo suficientemente grandes para tener una habitación por alumno, pero debido a que Butters era un travesti, no podía dormir con sus otros compañeros, porque prácticamente era una mujer, la dirección le ofreció quedarse solo y en sin duda aceptó.

-Ya veo. Debe de ser muy satisfactorio tener tu propia habitación, yo tengo que compartirla con un total extraño. - Al gordo no le pareció extraño que lo excluyeran de los demás, ya que era la única 'mujer' de su clase.

Eric caminaba junto a él por los dormitorios, a causa de que en el instituto no tenían mucho control acerca de quienes pertenecían a cada facultad, él podía entrar al edificio de Butters sin ningún problema. Llegaron a la puerta de su habitación y le entregó su mochila.

-Bien, espero que nos volvamos a ver en otro momento y muchas gracias por disculpar a mis amigos. – Se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

El rubio cerró la puerta, se quedó muy sorprendido, pero tenía que aceptar que le agradaba la actitud del 'nuevo Eric', con el paso del tiempo había madurado mucho, su cambio fue para bien, ya no era el mismo burlón de antes, ahora hablaba con delicadeza y respetaba a las niñas. Exacto, eso era, sólo a las niñas, Butters no podía decirle que era, Butters, porque si no volvería a ser lo mismo de antes. Todo sucedió de una manera muy rara, no debió ser así, Eric siempre había sido muy inteligente en esas cosas, por esa razón difícilmente caía en bromas pesadas, pero ahora si estaba cayendo, ¿cómo era posible que olvidara el rostro de Butters solo por un poco de maquillaje y una cabellera larga?

Realmente Eric no había cambiado nada, era su técnica para ganarse el corazón de Marjorine, sabía que a las niñas les gustaban todos esos detalles maricas y tenía que hacer el sacrificio de hacerlos, aunque era algo fastidioso, pero aguantaría lo que fuera necesario por provocar la envidia del judío y de muchos otros chicos.

* * *

Ahora sí, el tercer capítulo está en construcción.

Esta historia me inspira mucho, siento que le puedo sacar mucho provecho de todas partes. Ohhh, South Park es genial.

Dejen review! gracias por leerme! :'D


	3. Un pequeño inconveniente

¡Disculpen bastante la tardanza! ya lo había escrito y la verdad no sé por que no lo subí antes.

Ahwww, me han encantado los comentarios acerca de este fic, realmente me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Mil gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ****Un pequeño inconveniente**

Eric cada tarde iba a buscar a Marjorine a su salón de clases y lo acompañaba a su dormitorio como lo hizo desde el primer día, platicaban, trataba de escucharlo o fingir que lo escuchaba, hasta que llegó el día viernes. El instituto les permitía ir a ver a sus familiares los fines de semana, para que no fuese tedioso para ellos estar sin ver a sus seres queridos por todo el semestre, podían irse el viernes en la noche o el sábado en la mañana, pero tenían que regresar a las seis de la tarde en punto del domingo, si no lo hacían, les daban una sanción. El gordo no sabía si ir a visitar a su madre o no, ya que Butters si había ido a su hogar y no lo vería por dos días, pero por suerte se topó con Kyle Broflovski, que iba camino a la biblioteca, ya que tenía que investigar sobre la historia de la computación, era una tarea que les habían encargado.

-¡Hey Kyle! – Se acercó a él. El pelirrojo volteó, no le agradaba verlo, pero trataba de ser educado.

-Oh, Cartman. – Esperó por unos segundos para que lo alcanzara y cuando ya estaban a la par, caminó junto a él.

-Ya es sábado, ¿irás a ver a tu familia?

-Tengo muchísima tarea, ir con mi familia me haría atrasarme, así que no.

-Que suerte, como yo tampoco quiero ir, me quedaré contigo.

El judío giró los ojos, no quería convivir más con Cartman, porque sabía que de él solo recibiría insultos, burlas y esas cosas en las que el gordo era todo un especialista. Llegaron a la biblioteca y se quitó el gorrito, ya que estaban prohibidos, haciendo notar su cabello esponjado y rojizo, abrió la puerta para entrar, pero antes de poner un píe dentro de ésta, vio a su compañero, dándole a entender que se podía retirar, cosa que no le importó.

-Vamos, entra. – También se quitó el gorro y empujó levemente a Kyle para que entrara.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que no le agradaba su compañía, el gordo tenía que aprovechar ese momento en que Stan no estaba con ellos. Sin tener otra opción, entraron a la biblioteca y se acercaron al stand donde estaba la bibliotecaria, ambos tomaron una ficha y se dirigieron a las mesas. Prefirió esperarlo sentado, ya que realmente le aburría estar en ese lugar y aún más estando con Kyle, pero tenía que contarle su gran hazaña, que obviamente él le contaría a Stan, y así sucesivamente se iría corriendo el chisme de que él era el 'galán' de todo South Park.

Cuando el pelirrojo por fin encontró el libro, fue a la mesa donde estaba Eric y se sentó frente a él, sacó una pluma y una libreta, abrió ambas cosas y empezó a leer, todo era sobre la historia de la computación, el creador de la computadora Charles Babbage, su biografía, etc. Muchas cosas que a nadie le interesaban, solo a él, tenía una cara de emoción al enriquecerse de conocimiento, leía con mucha atención y copiaba cada cosa que era relativamente importante.

El castaño bostezó y puso sus manos en la nuca, solo veía como los rizos de su compañero se movían de un lado hacia el otro cada que dirigía la mirada a la libreta o al libro. Comenzaba a aburrirse y mucho.

-¿Ya casi aca… - Fue interrumpido por Kyle, quién no despegaba la mirada del libro, ni de la libreta.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-La verdad no. Stan no está y mi amiga de la clase de robótica, también se fue.

-¿Amiga de robótica? ¿Aquella chica de la que media Universidad habla?

Cartman se acomodó en la silla e hizo una expresión de satisfacción, logró conseguir el interés del Broflovski, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Colocó sus codos en la mesa y acercó un poco más la cara.

-Así es, la conocí el primer día de clases, es muy bonita.

Al oír la palabra _bonita_, el pelirrojo levantó la mirada del libro, para encontrarse con los ojos del otro, los cuales estaban demasiado cerca de él, empezó a sentir su cara caliente, lo cual no le agradaba para nada al igual que tenerlo tan cerca y se hizo un poco hacia atrás, bajó la cabeza de nuevo y siguió escribiendo.

-¿Qué pasa Kyle? ¿Me tienes miedo? – Soltó una pequeña risa burlona y se volvió a acercar. –No pasa nada, tú sigue trabajando, mejor ya no te cuento nada.

Era una gran arma para molestar a Kyle, tan grande que por ese momento olvidó su verdadera misión. Se acercó más a él y veía el libro, 'poniéndole atención', veía las letras al revés, no entendía ni medio coño lo que decía y realmente no quería entenderlo, solo quería molestar y molestar, hasta que el judío se desesperara, gritara y lo sacarán de la biblioteca. Sí, eso sería realmente algo satisfactorio para él. Empezó a hacer muecas y caras raras, Kyle trataba de no darle tanta importancia, sabía que si lograba lo que Cartman quería, iba a hacerlo feliz y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

Pasaron varios pesadísimos minutos así, el culón haciendo caras y el judío tratando de ignorar, pero era imposible hacer eso, ¡era imposible para Kyle ignorar tanta estupidez en una persona!, hasta que algo colmó su paciencia; el gordo se acercó mucho más y sopló fuertemente haciendo que el rizado y pelirrojo cabello del Broflovski se moviera. Levantó la cara enojado, hacer eso fue algo contraproducente, no se percató de que el gordo estaba extremadamente cerca de él y al mover su cabeza, sus labios casi chocan en ese momento. A Kyle solo se le sonrojaron las mejillas y se ambos se quedaron viendo directo a los ojos, extrañamente no se hizo para atrás, ni nada por el estilo, como que estaba esperando a que Eric se acercara un poco más. Por la mente del castaño pasó la vaga idea de besarlo, pero esa idea se borró al ver una imagen de Marjorine en sus pensamientos y fue imposible acercarse más. ¿¡Porqué! Si él no lo quería, en lo absoluto, solo lo estaba utilizando.

Un impulso hizo que el judío se acercó más a los labios del gordo, hasta sentir su respiración y aunque él esperaba todo lo contrario, no fue correspondido, solo sintió una mano tapándole la boca, era lógico que Cartman jamás se atrevería a besarlo, jamás.

-¿Qué crees que haces, pedazo de marica? – Alzó una ceja y quitó la mano, para que pudiese responderle.

-¡N-nada! ¡Aquí no ha pasado nada!– Su cara no se podía ni siquiera distinguir de su cabello, estaba totalmente sonrojada, tal vez por el enojo o por el beso, o la combinación de las dos cosas.

El culón solo pasaba su mano por sus labios, frotándolos con fuerza y haciendo expresiones de asco.

-No te enojes, vengase. – Abrió los brazos y se aguantó la risa. No le importaba ni un comino lo que Kyle sintiera.

Se escuchaba como las demás personas chistaban para que el par de maricas se callara, la bibliotecaria obviamente escuchó el alboroto que estaban armando en su 'hermosa biblioteca' y se acercó a ellos para correrlos, pero antes de que les dijeran cualquier cosa, Kyle tomó su libreta, su pluma y su mochila, se dio la media vuelta, empujando levemente a la señorita y se fue.

Al salir del lugar, acomodó sus cosas, ya que había salido tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de hacerlo bien. Corrió hasta llegar a su habitación, no podía comprender porque intentó hacer eso, era obvio que ahora Eric lo molestaría de por vida. De los nervios, no podía ni siquiera abrir la puerta, batalló por unos cuantos minutos hasta que logró entrar. Lanzó sus pertenencias a una esquina y se recostó en su cama, respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse, puso la mano en su pecho para sentir sus fuertes latidos, claro, él se lo atribuía a que corrió y estaba agitado a causa de eso. Volteó a ver de reojo la cama de Stan, pero rápidamente volvió a ver al techo y empezó a hablar consigo mismo.

-Esto fue una completa estupidez. No me gusta Eric Cartman y no me gustará nunca, es el peor de los hombres que he conocido, jamás me enamoraría de una persona tan cerrada como él.

Puso las manos sobre su cara y se frotó, estaba algo desesperado. No era la primera vez que pasaba algo así con Eric, de alguna forma u otra, siempre había roces homosexuales entre ellos, él ya sabía que el gordo era medio rarito, eso comenzaba a preocuparle, hasta que recordó a la chica de la que estaban hablando antes del pequeño inconveniente.

-Fue un error, nadie vio eso, aquí no paso absolutamente nada, nadie en la Universidad deberá enterarse de esto. Que él sea feliz con su niña bonita, no me interesa lo que haga con ella o con cualquier chica del instituto, él es libre de hacer lo que se le venga en gana, pero que a mí no me moleste.

Se levantó y fue hacia la cama de Stan, se sentó ahí, tomó una de sus almohadas y la abrazó.

-Te necesito, súper mejor amigo.

En el caso de Eric, la bibliotecaria quiso regañarlo, pero él obviamente no se dejó y salió del lugar, ignorando los horribles gritos de la señorita, se fue a su dormitorio como si nada, buscó en su cajón una bolsa de cheese puffs y la sacó, se sentó en su cama, la abrió y empezó a comer. Podía disfrutar libremente, ya que su compañero de habitación no estaba, él si había ido con sus familiares.

-Que conveniente es todo esto para mí. – Sacó una fritura y empezó a comer. -Pero bueno, a ver qué opina Stan acerca de esto.

Siempre había pensado que Stan Marsh y él tenían algo, que no era precisamente normal. Tener una amistad como esa era imposible, que se quisieran tanto y solo fueran amigos, no, ni en las películas pasaban cosas como esas, a él no lo hacían tonto, esos dos se gustaban y tarde o temprano tenían que aceptarlo.

Cuando el domingo llegó, el gordo se puso muy feliz, ya que se podría pavonear con Butters y judío, no solo le daría coraje, también sentiría celos y tristeza al verlo con alguien más. Salió desde muy temprano a esperar sentado en una de las bancas del instituto. La banca estaba situada enfrente de la entrada, la gente pasaba, pero no vio a su 'amada', lo único que encontraron sus ojos fue a Stan. El chico entraba con su mochila en la espalda y una mirada de cansancio, ya que no había dormido bien la noche anterior y tuvo que levantarse muy temprano para arreglar todo para regresar. Se acercó al gordo y lo saludó, solo por cortesía, después de eso se fue a su dormitorio, Kyle le contaría lo sucedido. Eric se quedó muy satisfecho, cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Al poco tiempo llegó Marjorine. Eric se levantó inmediatamente y corrió hacia 'ella', la saludó cordialmente y ella respondió al gesto. Jamás había demostrado tanto interés en alguien, tal vez se estaba enamorando de Butters inconscientemente, de tanto que trataba hacerle creer al rubio lo que sentía, al final terminó cayendo en su propia trampa, pero jamás iba a aceptarlo, el gran Eric Cartman, jamás se enamoraría en serio.

* * *

Final del capítulo 3.

¡Dejen review! : D

Nos leemos, el siguiente capítulo ya está en construcción.


End file.
